Monster
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: After all these years living on a run as commoners and married her one True Love, Elsa did not expect that her life could be turned upside down when the guards came into her simple cottage...
1. Chapter 1

"No! Get your hands off me!"

It had been such a nice morning. She did her routine of waking up early, preparing breakfast for her and her husband and also making lunch for him to bring to the field while she stayed home and do the cleaning.

But then, all of sudden, as she was doing the dishes, the door slammed opened and those people in royal guard uniforms came marching in. They dragged her out of her own small house, even when she tossed around and refused.

"This is Queen Anna's order."

Upon hearing the name she has being avoiding all those years ago, her eyes widened in shock. What happened, what changed the person she was knew? What happened to the once feisty loving Princess?

"Hey! Let my wife go!"

Every head turned toward the source of the voice to where a muscular man in his mid twenties was standing. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, auburn hair damped with sweat and face covered in dirt but still she found him to be extremely handsome.

"And you must be the ex-Prince of the Southern Isles."

Both husband and wife cringed mentally at the mention of 'ex-Prince', it just sounded unpleasant and always bringing up bad memories.

"Arrest him."

Some of the guards came marching toward him and just as what she did earlier, he fought and refused until they had to knock him down and pinned him to the ground.

"Queen Anna has given a clear order." The head guard said, "We are to take you back to Arendelle."

And so they did what he said, taking them to the prison carriage meant for them and treated them like criminals. She supposed she deserved that after abandoning her kingdom for her true love.

The ride was quiet, bumpy, and to sum it up… stiff. The two guards that were ordered to watch over them never breaking their stare toward them and all the couple could do was to sit in silent, fingers intertwined as they were forced to go back to her hometown.

After arriving they were led to the dungeon under the castle's ground in two separate cells with iron bars as the only thing standing between them. They sat on the floor, back against each other with the cell bars between them.

She hugged her knees close as she stared at the wall across of her. "I could get us out of here…" she murmured, "We can run and start new again… just like the last time."

"No." he replied as he took her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Don't. You know it's dangerous to use your powers now."

"But-"

"It's alright, Elsa. They eventually _will _find and get us again if we run. Don't worry, you will be fine."

Four guards came to their cells, making them looked up. They unlocked her cell and pulled her out, leading her toward the stairs leading to the castle ground. "H-Hans?!"

He stood up in alarmed, both hands gripping the cell bars as he could only watched helplessly as they took his wife away from him.

"Hans, help, I don't want to go!"

"You'll be fine, Elsa!" he called after her. "They won't hurt you!"

"No! Let me go!" she screamed as the three guards kept their iron grip on her and brought her up the stairs and to the castle ground. "I want to be with my husband!"

"Queen Anna wishes to see you."

_Queen Anna._

It had been years since the last time she ever seen her younger sister. What would she say when they meet and she found out she is married to the thirteenth son of the Southern Isles?

But the guards didn't take her to the throne room where she was supposed to see the new _Queen_. Instead, they led her up the stairs to the West Wing… to the royal chambers.

She recognized the white snowflake-decorated door on the right; she remembered the cold room in which she locked herself in for years since the incident with her sister.

One of the guards opened the door before the other two pushed her in. "Her Majesty wants you to stay here. She will come in shortly."

The door slammed shut and the platinum blonde haired woman could hear the locked clicked. Pulling her cloak closer around herself, she walked toward her old vanity; frost was present on the edges from even before she ran away.

"Elsa?"

The older woman turned around, seeing the strawberry blonde haired Queen for the first time ever since she left.

Her sister's appearance was a little different from what she remembered. Her hair, which usually was in her signature twin braids, was now in a bun, her once golden crown nested on top of her sister's head. Her dress was no longer the light, easy to move type but the heavy dress which held back any 'unnecessary' movements.

"Anna?" she called like she had to reassure herself that it was indeed her sister. "Is that you?"

"Hello sis."

"What happened to you?" the older sister asked, "You look… different."

"Things changed ever since you ran with that traitor." The once Princess said in cold, almost emotionless tone. "What happened to _you_?"

The platinum blonde haired woman looked down at her own dress. Pale brown colored, some dirt and even flour decorating it, with worn-out darker cloak on the outside. "I uh… I'm not a royalty anymore, remember? Just a… married woman living in a small cottage near the outline of a small village." She looked up at her sister. "And seeing the way the guards treated me and my _husband_, a criminal."

The younger sister looked down at the floor for a moment, sighing quietly before she looked up at the older woman in the room again. "Look Elsa, I would go straight to the point if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"… I want you to take back your title as Queen."

Her sister tone was bold, said in only one breath taken. And the older sister answered with short and simple, "No."

"What?"

"Thank you for your kind offering, _Your Majesty._" the platinum blonde haired sister said. "But I can't take the throne. I have a happy life with my _husband, _living our simple and peaceful life together. I can't stay and rule Arendelle anymore."

The younger sister looked down and sighed. "Well… unfortunately you and Hans can't go to your old life ever."

"What do you mean?"

"The Ex-Prince of the Southern Isles has been punished for his crimes against Arendelle." The strawberry blonde haired sister explained.

"What crimes?!"

"Brainwashing and kidnapping the Queen of Arendelle."

"What?! Anna, no!" she couldn't believe what her younger sister has told her. No, this isn't happening! "What did you do to him?!"

"… He was hanged for what he did."

Her breath caught in her throat as a shocked gasp escaped her lips. Her hand went up to her mouth as she suddenly became light-headed. He can't be gone, not this fast, and definitely not like _this_.

Anna's eyes scanned her sister as she dropped herself onto a nearby chair as she processed the departure of her husband. "You need to rest." She finally declared, turning on her heels to exit the room.

The platinum blonde haired woman's head snapped up just as the door was slammed closed and the lock clicked from the outside. _Did her sister just lock her in her room?! _"Anna!" she got up from the chair and slammed her fists onto the door. "Anna, open up! Anna, unlock the door! You can't lock me in here!"

"Go sleep Elsa… It will take a while for you to realize everything, but I'm sure you'll be back to your own self."

"No! Anna!" she shouted as her fists kept come in contact with the hard wood, tears were starting to fall from her blue eyes. "You killed my husband!"

"He's a criminal, Elsa."

"Then what's the differences with me?! With _you_?!" she screamed, her body slipping down until she was kneeling in front of the door, a thin layer of frost began to form under her left hand. "All these times I live with the belief that I'm a monster and I _tried _very hard not to be one, but I have _never _expected for my own _sister _to be one!" she sobbed, "I'm with child, Anna! And you just made my child Fatherless!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The reason behind Anna's change of personality _will _be revealed here.**

_ "And you just made my child Fatherless!"_

The sound of a child's crying could be heard echoing in the dark dungeon.

Wriggling, crying, pale child lifted by the old maid as the Mother collapsed back onto the hard pillow, face and body coated in glistering sweat.

"There, there…" the maid soothed as she placed the child gently in it's Mother's arms. "Let her share your body heat and adjust, Your Grace."

The platinum blonde haired woman held her newborn close to her bare chest, feeling the extremely soft skin against her own. She let out a tired laugh as she looked at the daughter she has given birth to. "Hello there, beautiful…"

Gerda handed her a soft blanket, which she wrapped her child in to avoid her being exposed to the cold air. "She looks just like you."

The new Mother smiled, looking down at her child as she guided her tiny lips to her left nipple, her finger couldn't help but caress the pinkish cheek. "She has her Father's eyes…" she murmured, noticing the gleaming emerald eyes she was so familiar with.

If only Hans was here, he would be so ecstatic to see their daughter, a product of the love they shared together. He would be such a great Father, she knew he would.

"Elsa,"

She looked up, eyes widened when she saw the silhouette of her younger sister standing by the doorway. "What do you want?"

The Queen's brows furrowed at her sister's harsh and cold tone. "I'm just here to check on my sister and my new niece."

"I've told you to stay away from me, _Your Majesty_." Elsa said, hugging her child closer to her protectively.

"Of course you do." The younger one said bitterly, "That's all you can say to me, all these years! 'Go away, Anna!', 'Go away, Anna!' You are supposed to be my sister!"

"I AM your sister!" the former Queen shot back, hands trembling from the power she desperately held back as she handed her child to the old maid in fear she might hurt her. "I was trying to protect _you_!"

"Is it really hard to be _honest _to your own sister?" The Queen questioned sharply, "Is it now, Elsa? You and our parents could have told me the truth instead of leaving me wondering alone. At least that way I'm not going to feel like I was left out in the dark, to be ignored for _thirteen _years!" she gritted her teeth, fists at her side and jaws set. "I even buried our parents ALONE!"

It was painful to have her own sister stating all the ugly truth at her, shooting it directly at her face. Elsa was already in a brink of tears, and so did her sister. "Well at least YOU get to bury our parents instead of being locked in your own room!"

Anna's eyes drifted to the newborn child, taking her from the maid's arms even with the cry of protest from her sister.

"Anna, give me my child back!"

"No." the Queen said, looking down at the baby as her finger ran on her silky platinum blonde hair. "Do you want to know why I changed so much, Elsa?" she asked, lifting her gaze to her sister sitting on the hard bed. "Of course you do."

"You see, after you left, disappeared in the middle of the night, I sent soldiers to go search for you. Kristoff, _my husband, _left with them while I stuck here to take care of Arendelle. It had been months since your disappearance but I don't want them to stop searching, I was worried about you. But then, a sad tragedy happened. That night in the middle of the storm, I got the news that Kristoff has fallen into a freezing water due to the ice he was standing on was far too thin. He was gone, freezing to death." The Queen's tone was sad, said in barely a murmur Elsa had to listen very carefully. "It hit me so hard, his death, that due to the stress and grief, I lost my own child I was carrying."

It took the former Queen a while to let all these new information to sink in. Many things has happened when she was away, she didn't even know she didn't even know her sister was having a child once. Sure, she was the one who walked the younger sister down the aisle; that was why she could leave, because her sister has someone by her side, but now he was gone.

"… And you blamed it all on me?" she finally spoke, "I didn't know, Anna!"

"Of course you didn't know!" the Queen roared, "Because you weren't here! If you never left, none of this would've happened! Kristoff would still be alive, we would have our son in my arms, and as much as I hate it, your beloved _husband _would also still alive!"

"Then punish me, Anna! Why Hans?! Why my child?!"

"Because _this _is the way to punish you! By making you feel what I feel!"

The older sister's heart nearly stopped. "Y-you're not going to kill my child, right Anna? She's just a baby!"

"Of course not," Anna answered. "I'm still not _that _heartless. I have a better idea in mind. Because you _technically _take my child away, I'm going to take _yours._"

"W-what?"

"Your Majesty," Gerda started, but silenced by her Queen's sharp look.

"N-no, please… Anna, she's the only one I have left." Elsa begged as the younger woman began to turn and walk out from the cell. She wanted to _at least _freeze her sister's feet to the ground, just so she can't go anywhere, but her body was too exhausted to use her magic. She was helpless. "ANNA!"

"Clean her off and give her to the milk-maid." The Queen ordered as she handed the now crying baby to a maid. "I think she's still hungry."

"Anna!" the Ice Queen shouted from inside the cell, the door was already shut. "I was mistaken!"

The strawberry blonde haired Queen stopped, looking over at the older sister. "What is it that you've mistaken, _sister_?"

"You're not like me, or Hans! We are not monsters, _you _are! You're a heartless creature far worse than a mere monster! You're the devil itself! And you're not my sister!"


	3. Chapter 3

_"… And you're not my sister!"_

Anna's lips were pressed in a firm line as she walked in the halls, hours after her meeting with her sister, which also marked the birth of her new daughter. Her last words kept ringing in her mind no matter how hard she pushed it to the back of her mind, it just kept coming back.

_Not her sister…_

"Your Majesty,"

She turned around, seeing a new young maid standing behind her, fidgeting slightly, bottom lip located in between her rows of teeth.

"Yes?" she raised one of her delicate eyebrows.

"The Princess is already moved to her new room… near your sleeping quarter." The maid reported, a strand of her hazelnut hair fell in front of her face and she quickly tucked it back behind her ear.

The Queen was silent for a moment before giving a curt nod, turning around and continued her walk, leaving the maid to return back to her work. Yes, she has planned all of this ever since her sister announced her pregnancy, rather unexpectedly as the Queen did not think her sister would actually _slept _with that traitor, she would finally have what she had lost, even when the child was not fully hers, it still share the same gene as her, in a way.

Coming into the nursery, she saw the milk-maid just put the child down into the white crib. She nodded at the maid as she passed her, closing the door as she exited, leaving Anna alone with her niece, her new baby.

Looking into the crib, round green eyes stared back at her in wonder. The Queen scooped the child and held her close to her chest, rocking the child gently in her arms. "I may have a bad relationship with my sister, I lost my husband when he went to search for her, I hated her husband even now that he's dead, and I lost my own child too. But I will always be your Mother, even when you're not mine… Juliette."

~O~

"Princess Juliette! Where are you?"

The maid walked hurriedly as she turned every table cloth she passed, looking under it for the platinum blonde haired Princess. If the Queen knew that she hasn't found the young Princess yet…

"Princess Juliette!"

As the Princess' wet nurse and also her maidservant, she has cared for the Princess ever since she was born. She knew the Queen wasn't the Princess' biological Mother, that was why she couldn't breastfeed the child herself, but she must kept quiet. The Queen wasn't much of the one who accepted people who gossiped behind her back. And of course she knew who Princess Juliette's real parents were…

"Oh Princess Juliette, there you are!"

The small child was standing alone in front of the staircase leading down to the dungeon, staring into the darkness. She looked up, emerald eyes staring in wonder at the maid. "Helene, why is it so dark in there?"

"That is because it's not a place for you to be around, Princess." The maid said, taking the small pale hand and led the five years old Princess away. "Now, let's go."

"I'm scared of the dark, Helene." The Princess murmured, "It's scary."

The maid smiled and nodded. "Then don't get close to dark places, Your Highness. You know you can always call me for anything. But at some time, you need to overcome your fears, you have to be brave."

The Princess looked up at her maid and grinned. "I love you, Helene."

Helene grinned back at the Princess, scooping her up and held her in her arms. "I love you too, Princess."

~O~

"Please don't play too far away, Princess."

Juliette nodded as she ran through the halls, both hands holding her bouncy ball in front of her. Helene has excused herself to clean the Princess' room so for a while she needed to play by herself. Not that she minded; she loved wondering in the halls alone.

She was just bouncing her ball against the wall when she threw it too hard, making it bounced and hit her face, making her fall down. Her eyes were soaked in tears, she wanted to cry in pain, to wail for someone, but Helene once told her not to cry easily, so she wiped her eyes and stood up, looking around for her ball.

Her stomach twisted as she caught the sight of the ball bounced down to the dark dungeon. Why did it have to bounce to the place she hated most?

Helene was busy and probably won't come for her in a while, but she wanted her ball back.

_You have to be brave._

Puffing her cheeks, she took a deep breath and climbed down the stairs into the dark dungeon.

_Ball, where are you?_

Her pale hand ran over the wall as she walked deeper and deeper into the dark, only the flickers of fire inside the lanterns that gave her the access to look around.

"Is this yours?"

She turned around, seeing her red ball located in front of a cell occupied by a figure with the feminine voice, her face hidden behind the curtain of dirty platinum blonde hair similar to hers.

Nodding slowly, she approached the cell, taking the ball with both hands, eyes staring in wonder at the prisoner. Her bare feet were chained to the ground, limiting her movement, the clothing she was wearing was dirty, hair loose and uncared, pale skin also covered in dirt. But when she looked up, the young child was amazed by her warm smile, blue eyes staring back at her. Juliette might be just a child; but she could see the sadness reflecting on her eyes even as much as she tried to hide it with her smile.

"You have such a nice ball." The prisoner told her, still smiling. "Do you like to play with it?"

The young Princess once again nodded.

"I think you should go back before people start to search for you."

Juliette nodded and turned to leave, but she turned her head to look at the prisoner again. "Thank you, Miss."

**It's a hard decision to choose the names people has suggested in my Instagram account and I finally chose Juliette because it has such a amazing background behind the name :)**

**But thank you for everyone who has give me all the ideas, I love you all so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't forget the lesson I just told you, Princess!"

The Princess' tutor watched as the young girl ran away after hours of lessons with him, her ringing laughter echoed in the hallway while he could only shook his head. She was so impossible when it came to lessons, she just won't sit still and listen to him.

"Your Highness,"

Juliette nodded at the passing servants as she took quick steps to the kitchen. She hummed as she looked around, taking a few pastries and a red apple before walking out again innocently. Biting into the crunchy flesh of the fruit, she held the pastries close to her chest with one hand as she walked to the quieter halls, barely anyone came to this wing and she was thankful for that.

Whistling quietly to herself, the eight years old Princess went down the flight of stairs into the dark dungeon. She had found this secret pathway, probably meant for an emergency exit for royals in case of an attack, unguarded and led to the prison when she was five years old, oh how lucky she was.

"Psst!" she whispered, signaling that she was there. "I bought some pastries."

"Juliette?"

Her smile grew as she went to this one particular cell where the platinum blonde haired woman was chained inside. Sitting cross-legged, she put the pastries she has retrieved from the kitchen on the plate nearby.

"I hope you like it; it's my today's snack."

The prisoner inside smiled as she sat as close as she could, the iron bars standing between them were the only ones separating her from the Princess of Arendelle.

"Why you always do this?" she asked, "By giving me this extra food, you don't get to enjoy your snack."

"Well, that's true." The Princess nodded as she munched on her apple. "But I get tasty food every day, and I can always sneak into the kitchen to get more if I want. You, on the other hand, can't enjoy tasty food like I do so this is the least that I can do for you."

"Thank you." Elsa whispered, smiling as she took one of the pastries, enjoying the sweetness she rarely tasted in the prison cell. "How was your day?"

"Boring." The young Princess told her secret friend. "Especially when I go tutoring, I just can't wait to get out and come here. Oh but I got a riding lesson today, that's the only thing I enjoyed besides talking to you."

Elsa watched as the girl went on with her activity she did before she came down here, something she did every single day, just a few days after she was looking for her ball, her curiosity was the one that led her back and eventually became Elsa's only company after Gerda retired.

She has grown so much, her daughter, in care of her sister, not having any idea that she had been talking to her real mother for the past two years and started to give her the snacks she was supposed to eat a couple months ago.

It hurt so much for her to be like this, not being able to hug and kiss her own child. The name itself, Juliette, held so much irony of her forbidden love with Hans.

"Elsa?"

The sudden call taken her by surprise, but she quickly compose herself, a habit she has grown into for being a Queen once. "Yes?"

"Why are you imprisoned?" the girl asked innocently, "You're a nice person, not like those Helene and Mother told me, the ones that killed and robbed. What did you do?"

_I fall in love with your Father and give birth to you…_

"I've done something your Mother did not find legal." She told the child gently.

"What is it? What did you do to make Mother angry?"

"It's something you shouldn't know now." A small smile grew when the girl pouted. She reached between the bars and caressed her pinkish cheek. "Maybe later, when you're older."

"How much older?" Juliette wondered out loud, leaning her face against the surprisingly soft hand.

"Much, much, older."

Though she didn't get the answer she wanted, she knew Elsa would tell her anything if she thought she was ready for it, the kind woman always did that. "Alright then… But I think I should go before Mother sent Helene to search for me."

"Okay." Elsa nodded, smiling faintly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Juliette."

~O~

"Mother?"

The strawberry blonde haired Queen looked up from the report she was reading, seeing the head of platinum blonde haired Princess peeked out from the doorway.

"Yes Juliette?"

The young Princess chewed on her bottom lip in silence for a moment, debating on what she was going to say. "You don't go to sleep?"

"I still have many works." Anna told her daughter. "Why don't you go to sleep? Where's Helene?" she was sure the maidservant won't just leave the Princess wondered around if it was her time to go to bed, she cared for the child she nursed since her birth too much.

"She left after tucking me in. She didn't know I'm still up so it's not her fault." The Princess explained as she walked into the Queen's study, feet bare and hair let loose with only a black headband to hold her bangs away from her face as she only wear her nightgown. "What are you working on?"

"Political stuff." The Queen said, putting down her quill. "What is it, Juliette? It's strange for you to still up at this hour."

"I have something to ask you." The girl said, sitting on the carpeted floor near her Mother's chair, looking up at her. "… Do you think a kind person can go to jail?"

Anna's brows furrowed slightly at the question. "Even good people sometimes do things no one expected them to do. There are so much that people don't show to others, things kept as a secret, a dark one."

"So… people lies?"

The strawberry blonde haired Queen nodded. "Yes, sometimes they do."

"But you said lying is bad." Juliette told her Mother, "So lying can get you to jail?"

_Lying to your sister and marry a traitor, yes. _"Yes."

The Princess seemed to be deep in thought as she processed what her Mother just told her before nodding. "Okay…" she yawned, getting up from the floor as she rubbed her eyes. "Good night, Mother."

Anna watched as her daughter/niece walked toward the door to return to her bedchamber before she called out for her, making her stop. "Come on, I'll tuck you in." she told her as she stood up from her chair, approaching the Princess and taking her hand as together they exited the study.


End file.
